


Happy Birthday, Bim

by Grantairethecynic



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Possible implied character death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grantairethecynic/pseuds/Grantairethecynic
Summary: A short poem about time





	Happy Birthday, Bim

Another day of odd jobs and doing what he’s told  
Another week of boom mics and not thinking of growing old  
Another month of coffee orders and of errand runs to spare  
Another year of task after task, of bosses who never really care

Another year of finding interviews and always filming shows  
Another month of fake smiles and happiness found only in a pose  
Another week of late night editing that never seems to end  
Another day of workloads that send him round the bend

Sometimes he wonders what’s the point in finishing what he started  
Sometimes he can’t help but ponder what they would miss if he departed

They would miss the one man lighting crew, the dazzling gameshow host  
They would miss the simple errand boy, their grocery pickup the most  
They would notice when the paperwork began to pile up  
But they never really noticed when he started giving up  
They wouldn’t miss the distracted schoolboy found in every office meeting  
They wouldn’t miss the awkwardness in every hallway greeting

He doesn’t know what they’d miss more, the showman or the beast  
But the thing he knows for certain is that they’d all miss Bim the least


End file.
